49th Fighter Training Squadron
]] The 49th Fighter Training Squadron (49 FTS) is part of the 14th Flying Training Wing based at Columbus Air Force Base, Mississippi. It operates T-38 Talon aircraft conducting flight training. History World War II Established in early 1941 as an Army Air Corps fighter squadron assigned to the Southwest Air District at March Field, California. Equipped with early model P-38 Lightnings. After the Pearl Harbor Attack and formation of Eighth Air Force in England, was deployed to the European Theater of Operations (ETO) in 1942 to fly escort missions of B-17 and B-24 heavy bombers as part of VIII Fighter Command. Was sent to North Africa in late 1942 as part of the Operation Torch invasion forces, taking up station in Algeria. Was reassigned to Twelfth Air Force and flew both fighter escort missions for the B-17 Flying Fortresses operating from Algeria as well as tactical interdiction strikes on enemy targets of opportunity in Algeria and Tunisia during the North African Campaign. Following the German defeat and withdrawal from North Africa the squadron participated in the Allied Invasion of Sicily and Invasion of Italy and subsequent drive of the United States Fifth Army up the Italian Peninsula. Engaged primarily in tactical operations after November 1943, supporting ground forces and attacking enemy targets of opportunity such as railroads, road convoys, bridges, strafing enemy airfields and other targets. Was deployed to Corsica in 1944 to attack enemy targets in support of Free French forces in the liberation of the island and to support Allied Forces in the invasion of Southern France. Continued offensive operations until the German Capitulation in May 1945. Demobilized during the summer and fall 1945 in Italy, was inactivated in the United States in early 1946. Air Defense Command Was reactivated in 1946 under the new Air Defense Command at Dow Field, Maine and equipped with P-47 Thunderbolts and later early-model F-84B Thunderjets. Was inactivated in 1949 due to budget reductions. Reactivated in 1952 at Dow AFB as an F-80C Shooting Star day fighter interceptor squadron; Moved to Hanscom AFB near Boston where the squadron flew F-86D Sabre Interceptors. In October 1956 began re-equipping with the North American F-86L Sabre, an improved version of the F-86D which incorporated the Semi Automatic Ground Environment, or SAGE computer-controlled direction system for intercepts. The service of the F-86L destined to be quite brief, since by the time the last F-86L conversion was delivered, the type was already being phased out in favor of supersonic interceptors. In October 1959 the 49th FIS replaced the 465th FIS at Griffiss AFB, New York, and became a major tenant at Griffiss AFB. At Griffiss, the 49th was re-equipped with new McDonnell F-101B Voodoo supersonic interceptor, and the F-101F operational and conversion trainer. The two-seat trainer version was equipped with dual controls, but carried the same armament as the F-101B and were fully combat-capable. Operated the Voodoos until late 1968, the aircraft being passed along to the Air National Guard; the squadron was re-equipped with F-106 Delta Darts. There were a total of 46 F-106's assigned to the 49th FIS at Griffiss AB NY between 30 Sept 1968 until its inactivation on 30 Sep 1987. The last two F-106s (59-0062 and 59-0136 were the last Delta Darts in active-duty USAF service, being sent to AMARC on 9 July 1987. The squadron was initially programmed to receive F-15 Eagles to be used in the interceptor mission, however it was decided to inactivate the unit as part of the transfer of the CONUS air defense mission to the Air National Guard. The 49th FIS was the last active USAF F-106 unit. Reactivated in 1990 as an undergraduate pilot training squadron and has taught basic procedures and techniques of fighter employment since 1993. Lineage * Constituted 49th Pursuit Squadron (Fighter) on 20 Nov 1940 : Activated on 15 Jan 1941 : Redesignated: 49th Fighter Squadron (Twin Engine) on 15 May 1942 : Redesignated: 49th Fighter Squadron, Two Engine, on 28 Feb 1944 : Inactivated on 9 Sep 1945 * Redesignated 49th Fighter Squadron, Jet Propelled, and activated, on 20 Nov 1946 : Redesignated: 49th Fighter Squadron, Jet, on 26 Jul 1948 : Inactivated on 2 Oct 1949 * Redesignated 49th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on 11 Sep 1952 : Activated on 1 Nov 1952 : Inactivated on 7 Jul 1987 * Redesignated: 49th Flying Training Squadron on 11 May 1990 : Activated on 25 Jun 1990 : Inactivated on 18 Sep 1992 * Activated on 1 Jul 1993 : Redesignated: 49th Fighter Training Squadron on 19 May 2003. Assignments *14th Fighter Group (1941–1945, 1946–1949) * 4711th Air Defense Wing (1952–1955) * 4707th Air Defense Wing (1955–1956) *32d Air Division (1956–1958) * Boston Air Defense Sector (1958–1959) * 4727th Air Defense Group (1959) * Syracuse Air Defense Sector (1959–1963) *Boston Air Defense Sector (1963–1966) *35th Air Division (1966–1969) *21st Air Division (1969–1983) *24th Air Division (1983–1987) *14th Flying Training Wing (1990–1992, 1993–2000) *479th Flying Training Group (2000–2007) *14th Flying Training Wing (2007–present) Stations *Hamilton Field, California (1941, 1942) *March Field, California (1941–1942) : Operated From: San Diego, California (7–12 December 1941) *RAF Atcham, England (1942) * Tafaraoui Airfield, Algeria (1942) * Youks-les-Bains Airfield, Algeria (1942–1943) * Berteaux Airfield, Algeria (1943) * Mediouna Airfield, French Morocco (1943) * Telergma Airfield, Algeria (1943) * El Bathan Airfield, Tunisia (1943) * Sainte Marie du Zit Airfield, Tunisia (1943) * Triolo Airfield, Italy (1943–1945) : Operated From: Corsica (10–21 August 1944) *Lesina Airfield, Italy (1945) *Dow Air Force Base, Maine (1946–1949) *Hanscom Air Force Base, Massachusetts (1955–1959) *Griffiss Air Force Base, New York (1959–1987) *Columbus Air Force Base, Mississippi (1990–1992, 1993–2000) *Moody Air Force Base, Georgia (2000–2007) *Columbus Air Force Base, Mississippi (2007–present) Aircraft *P-40 Warhawk (1941) *P-43 Lancer (1941) *P-66 Vanguard (1941) *P-38 Lightning (1941–1945) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1946–1949) *F-84 Thunderjet (1947–1949) *F-80C Shooting Star (1952–1953) * F-86F Sabre, (1953-1954) * F-86D Sabre Interceptor (1954–1956) * F-86L Sabre Interceptor (SAGE) (1956–1959) *T-33 Shooting Star (1952–1953, 1956–1986) *F-89J Scorpion (1959) *F-101B Voodoo (1959–1968) *F-106 Delta Dart (1968–1987) *T-38 Talon (1990–1992, 2000–present) *AT-38 Talon (1993–2000) References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * USAF Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1). *49th Flying Training Squadron History External links Category:Military units and formations in Mississippi Flying Training 0049 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II